Recessed lighting systems are typically installed or mounted into an opening in a ceiling or a wall. Recessed lighting systems generally consist of various components of different shapes and sizes. For example, different styles of trims, reflectors, and light source modules may be used to accommodate different needs of consumers.
Although current recessed lighting systems come in a variety of shapes and sizes, switching between different components can be tedious and cumbersome. In particular, current recessed lighting systems require the removal of numerous screws and fasteners to change a single component of the system. Further, changing a single component, such as a trim, may require replacement of other components in the system so that the proper connections are established and efficient distribution of light may be accomplished. Thus, there is a need for a recessed lighting system that enables efficient interchangeability between different components.